The Story of a Dog Named Charlie
by fatheartsarewhatcounts
Summary: Who would have thought that something Beca really didn't want could lead to so much joy in her life? A story of a dog and its effect on a family, following them all through the triumphs and hardships in a series of one shots. [Future Bechloe fic.]
1. I Didn't Like You Then

Beca didn't want the dog. She had resented its presence from the very beginning, knowing that although Chloe and their daughter had promised to take good care of it, that _she'd_ be the one stuck cleaning up after it. And she was right, of course. Chloe had always been especially persuasive to Beca and had never really had any trouble getting what she wanted when it came to the brunette, and their five-year-old daughter was much the same.

Olivia Beale-Mitchell was a smart kid for her age, always topping her classes (even though she was only in preschool) and wowing the adults in her life with her mature eloquence and vocabulary. She'd inherited Chloe's looks, which meant that she was a very cute little girl (and also that her mothers had a lot to worry about when she got older because she'd be a heartbreaker), as well as the redhead's amazing singing voice. She was much like Chloe but with a few tweaks of Beca infused, creating a great mix of the two and they loved to watch in awe as she danced through life. All in all, what with her sparkling blue eyes, cheeky grins and her wonderfully tenacious personality, Olivia was a force to be reckoned with. It also meant that Beca was never going to win an argument of any kind in their house. Ever. But she didn't mind. With her wacky but passionate and radiant wife and her brilliantly joyful kid in her life, she had more happiness than she'd ever imagined even possible.

So when Chloe and the little one had began their assaults on Beca's soft side- the side that wanted to please her girls more than anything in the world, she was in trouble. To be fair, she'd put up a relatively good fight. It had taken two months of the girls' begging and pleading for her to be worn down, which was some kind of record in her books. Her arguments- the fact that the dog would crap all over the house and pee on the carpet, among others- had been easily brushed aside by the duo, and before she knew it, it was a Saturday morning and she was standing outside of a overly perky looking pet shop with a grim expression. She scuffed the toe of her boot against the pavement as she stared at the sign apprehensively. Chloe could see her reluctance and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, shooting her a quick smile accompanied by a wink as if to say, _I'll make it up to you later_. Beca grinned at the thought before returning to the prospect at hand and biting her lip, gathering all the courage she could muster, and stepping inside.

At the sight of Chloe and Olivia's eyes lighting up as they took in the shop and all of the animals, as well as the huge grins they wore as they explored the store, Beca couldn't keep a little smile off her face, no matter how begrudging to its presence she was. She was nothing if not a sucker for a good grin, something which both of the two had. This was much to her chagrin because it made getting her own way rather difficult in their house. As she was in the middle of thinking this, she was pulled out of her thoughts when Chloe called her over. She and their daughter were standing in front of a tiny… well, it can only be described as a ball of fur. Beca looked at the sign for it and was informed that it was a six-week-old Bernese mountain dog male. She stared at it for a second and didn't feel any kind of connection with the animal, but judging from the expressions of the two redheads beside her, they loved the thing. Chloe took a step closer to Beca and wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist, leaning on her shoulder.

"I think this is the one, Becs." She murmured, just out of earshot of the girl beside them, who was devouring the info about the puppy with avid interest.

Beca scrunched up her face. "Chloe, it costs $2,000! I mean, as well as that, we have to pay for vaccinations as well as the dog furniture, food and accessories. That's _just_ the base cost. Do you really want to spend that much money on a dog who, let's face it, will only be cute for about five minutes?" Beca pointed out, hating the fact that she had to be a buzz kill, but also knowing that if she wasn't the practical one in the family, no one would be. Chloe chewed on her bottom lip for a few moments, staring at the dog.

"Well, you and I both know we have enough money for it now. We might not have five years ago, but we're doing well and I think this is a good step for the family. Plus, it'll teach Olivia about responsibility." She said, knowing that the brunette would succumb to her wishes eventually.

Beca was quiet for a few moments after that. "But what about if we want another kid one day soon? If we have a puppy _and_ a baby requiring our attention at the same time, it might not be easy." She wondered in a small voice. Chloe grinned and turned to Beca, her eyes brightening even more than their normal mega-watt happy glow.

"Is that why you didn't want the dog? Oh, Beca! Have you been putting some thought into this?" She asked. Beca avoided her eyes and nodded minutely, kind of embarrassed that this soft side of her had come to light. "Oh my god, Becs! That's great!" Chloe gushed, pulling Beca to her in a warm embrace. A small smile came to Beca's face as she felt Chloe's arms around her, glad that she wanted the same thing. She'd been kind of worried that the redhead would see her wishes as silly or idiotic for the stage of their life that they were in… But she knew then that all of those negative thoughts had been silly and she should have known better and trusted her wife. Beca guessed that maybe it was because she was still having a hard time believing that Chloe really could be _that _perfect, the cynical side of her that she couldn't shake still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because really, how could life be _this_ fantastic without there being a catch?

Chloe moved back a little and stared at Beca curiously, and Beca could almost see the cogs turning in her head. "Who's going to carry it this time?" She murmured. Beca blushed.

"Well… I was wondering if maybe… I-I could?" She muttered shyly. Chloe had been the one to carry Olivia, and though she was absolutely amazing throughout every stage of her pregnancy and obviously had perfect genes, Beca kind of wanted to give it a shot. She thought maybe that Olivia, being the mini Chloe that she was despite the aspects of Beca's personality that she'd inherited, should have a mini Beca of sorts to balance her out. They could have some fun together, Beca thought.

Chloe nodded happily. "I think that's a great idea, Beca. I mean, the little one that we have soon can be like her partner in crime." She mused, and then after a thought occurred to her, she added, "Ooh! They can put on shows for us!" She clapped her hands happily and wrapped her arms around Beca in a side-on hug, leaning her head on Beca's shoulder. "I can't wait!" She grinned. Beca smiled and leaned down to rest her head on her wife's.

"It's a deal then." Beca whispered, watching Olivia talk to the dog through the glass of the display cabinet, the little girl's beautiful innocence of spirit warming her heart. She and her wife remained like this for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful serenity of the moment, both loving their little family and very excited about what the future would bring.

"But don't think I've forgotten about the dog." Chloe whispered after a bit. Beca frowned. _Damn._

"Well, I stand by what I said. I know that you're an amazing parent to Olivia, and I don't doubt you at all, but don't you think it'll be a little hard with a five or six year old running around, a puppy, _and_ a newborn kid? It sounds like we'd be biting off more than we can chew."

"Beca, I know it seems hard and I know you think we won't be able to handle it." Beca opened her mouth to protest but Chloe cut her off by holding up her hand for silence. "But I feel confident about us. I know us, and I know our family, and we're great. We all just… I don't know, work together. I know we can make a baby and a dog work as well. I believe that they'll end up being wonderful additions and that we'll be happy we did it. I love you, Beca, and I can't wait to see another version of you running around, because you've given me everything I've ever wanted and I can't wait to have more kids with you." Chloe insisted. Beca tried to remain stoic but of course had a little grin on her face as what her wife was saying sank in. She bit her lip to cover it up though.

"Are you sure Chloe? I mean, can you tell me that you've really thought this through?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm a mother, I think everything through." She shot back. Beca kept silent for a few moments after this, so Chloe retreated to her last option, something that had proved very effective in the past. She looked at Beca and did her best puppy dog _please-pretty-please_ eyes, even jutting out her bottom lip a little since she was already laying it on so thick. Beca tried to avoid her piercing gaze and paid attention to one of the canaries in a nearby cage, but could still feel the redhead's eyes on her.

"Aw, fuck it." She breathed after a bit. "Fine! I give up. You can buy the goddamn dog." She told Chloe. The redhead's face broke out into a glowing smile and she looked like a kid on Christmas morning. She was even jumping up and down in a little happy dance.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chorused, rushing over to tell their daughter the good news about their new pet but not before planting a quick kiss on Beca's cheek.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this. If you have any thoughts on it at all, please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm not sure whether or not to make this a one-shot, so thoughts are welcomed.**


	2. And I Certainly Don't Like You Now

Beca looked up from her laptop screen as she heard delicious peals of laughter accompanied by soft, tinkly music wafting through the house. A small smile graced her face as she basked in the happiness of the small moment. That Chloe was really her wife and they really did have a little one as purely awesome as Olivia to call their own.

"That's very pretty dancing, Liv." She heard Chloe say from their daughter's bedroom. "Soon you'll be so good that you'll dance better than your mom. But don't tell her I said that." Beca chuckled because she knew that Chloe would have known she could hear. The older woman loved to tease Beca about how uncoordinated she was. She heard one of Olivia's luscious giggles in response, followed by the little girl stating, "I'm already better than mommy. That's what Aunt Aubrey said last week!" Beca rolled her eyes. Typical Aubrey. She got off the bed she'd been occupying and quietly made her way to her daughter's room, leaning against the doorframe and watched her two girls for a few moments. They were both dressed in princess tutus and Beca discretely pulled out her phone to grab a snap. Their backs were towards her so they had no knowledge of her presence and continued their dance uninterrupted. The dog, Charlie, was sitting on Olivia's bed watching them, his tail wagging happily. Beca scowled when she saw that he was directly situated on top of the girl's pillow, something which definitely couldn't have been sanitary, but decided to let it go- she didn't want to ruin the sweetness of the scene before her. Soon the music ended and the first few beats of the next song drifted into the air, and Beca realised that Just the Way You Are was playing out of the iHome.

"Wow Olivia, did you know that this was the song I sang with mommy and the Bellas once?" Chloe asked her daughter, a blissful smile on her face.

"Yes, mama, I do. You've told me this story a thousand times."

"It was before we were dating, the first time I knew that I was really-"

"In love with her. I know mama." Olivia interjected, finishing for her. She had a tired tone but secretly loved to hear stories of the early days of her moms' relationship. Chloe chuckled and continued to dance with her daughter, spinning them around with a flourish and spotting Beca for the first time.  
"Oh, hey, sweetie." She said. Olivia followed her gaze and turned too to face her mom.

"Hey, mommy." She said, grinning. Beca smiled warmly back at her.

"How's my favourite little ballerina doing?" Beca asked, crossing the room to her and picking up her daughter, refusing to note the fact that the girl was nearly up to her in height.

"Good. Mama was just showing me how to do some of the old Bellas dance moves." Olivia informed her. Beca's eyebrows raised and she shot Chloe a look.

"Is she really? Well, Aunt Aubrey's going to love that. She'll be trying to recruit you before you even start first grade."

Olivia giggled at Beca. "No, silly, you have to be in college for that!" She corrected.

"Well as long as no one comes barging into your shower and basically forces you to join." Beca agreed, looking at Chloe meaningfully. The redhead, watching the two of them with a wide smile on her face, chuckled at the memories of their college experience.

"You loved every minute of it." She shot back. "Plus, who knows? If I hadn't have done that, maybe we wouldn't have ever started dating and we wouldn't be here together now."

"That's true. I guess I kind of did like it." Beca agreed. She turned to her daughter who was playing with her hair absentmindedly. "Don't tell mama, but I actually liked it a lot." She stage whispered to the young girl, who giggled delightedly. Chloe winked at Beca. "Anyhoo, I hate to be a buzz kill, but it's ten minutes past your bed time, baby girl."

Olivia frowned angrily, and Beca had to bite back laughter because the resemblance of the sight to Chloe's pissed off face was uncanny. "But I wanna dance with mama!" She protested.

"In the morning, baby. I promise." Beca replied, placing a kiss on the child's forehead. She tucked her daughter in and then stepped back as Chloe gave the girl a hug.

"We love you, Livs." Chloe whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too, mommy and mama." Olivia whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as a soft yawn escaped her mouth.

Chloe smiled and turned off the music before walking over to Beca and wrapping her arms around her wife.

"She's pretty great, isn't she?" She whispered. Beca grinned.

"The very best. Just like her mom."

At this, they crept out of the room, turning off the light on their way out.

They traipsed to their shared bedroom, hands entwined. After the door was safely closed behind them, Beca turned to Chloe.

"You know," she said, playing with the ribbon of the costume that Chloe was wearing between her fingers. "The whole princess look is kinda hot on you. I like it." She admitted, grinning coyly.

"Is that so?" Chloe asked, her eyebrow quirking.

"Mmm hmm." Beca murmured, her hand reaching up to carefully tuck a strand of Chloe's fiery red locks behind her ear. She leaned up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, her lips coming up to crash against her wife's. Chloe moaned appreciatively as her arms snaked around Beca's waist, pulling her closer. They kissed passionately until the need for air pulled them apart, but as Chloe caught her breath, Beca wasted no time. Her fingers worked the zipper of the dress so that it fell to Chloe's feet in one swift motion, and she threw her own shirt over her head.

Bringing her lips back down to Beca's, Chloe stepped out of the dress and led the younger woman over to their bed, pushing her gently so that they were lying down, Chloe on top of Beca. Chloe detached from Beca's lips and began a trail of sloppy kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and to her breast, which was still concealed by the thin fabric of her bra. Scowling because there just was too much clothing, Chloe made quick work of Beca's bra strap and it popped off, revealing two luscious breasts. Chloe gasped- no matter how many times she saw them, they were still breath-takingly beautiful- and moved to take one of Beca's nipples in her mouth, sucking tentatively and earning plenty of enthusiastic moans from Beca. The brunette soon pulled her gently back up to her mouth, she needed her there, and Chloe's hands reached down to slide the skinny jeans off of Beca's slender legs.

Soon enough, there were only two pairs of underpants separating them and they were quickly taken care of, and Chloe's hands slid up Beca's thigh to give her-

And then it happened. That goddamn dog.

Charlie was standing in the door to their bathroom, barking loudly.

Chloe rolled over with a sigh and pulled up the covers, blushing furiously. Beca scowled and tried to catch her breath, the pre-orgasm bliss that had been filling her body slowly seeping away until she was left feeling nothing but very, very mad.

"That stupid dog. I told you he was a bad idea!" Beca exclaimed, glaring at the canine who whimpered uneasily and backed away a couple of steps.

"How did he even get in here?" Chloe muttered, throwing her arms up in the air. "We closed the door."

"I don't know." Beca said. "But uh, we kind of started something here and I was wondering if we could finish it?" She gestured between the two of them, and after a second, Chloe caught on, chuckling.

"Sure." She agreed. "After all, we_ are_ trying to make a baby, right?"  
"But-"

"Just pretend, ok?" Chloe asked. Comprehension dawned on Beca and she nodded. Once again, their lips were working together as Chloe pulled Beca closer and her hand found its way to exactly where Beca needed it. She was about to work her magic (it wasn't only her tongue she was insanely talented with) when once again, it happened.

The fucking dog began to howl again.

Chloe froze. Beca cursed. The dog whimpered.

A few minutes passed.

"One more try?" Beca suggested weakly.

Chloe nodded doubtfully, more hesitant now but still happy to succumb to Beca's wishes. Their kisses grew more and more heated and it seemed to be going okay but as soon as Chloe got anywhere near Beca's lady parts, the dog started to bark again.

Soon they gave up, Chloe biting her lip as she lay next to Beca, who was fuming.

"We are going to take him back first thing tomorrow." Beca muttered angrily.

Chloe smiled awkwardly. "Maybe if we train him, it won't be so bad." She offered. Beca turned to her.

"You do realise that the dog over there just stopped us from having sex, right?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right. But please, just give it some time." She insisted. Beca sighed.

"You have two days to prove it." She finally agreed. Chloe smiled happily, edging closer to Beca and wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Great, honey." She whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Beca's head. "You won't regret it, I promise."

Then there was silence. After a while, when Beca was finally drifting off to sleep, she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. She got out of bed, swearing like a sailor, and trudged through the door to see Charlie lying on the tiles in a pool of his own pee.  
"Chloe?" Beca called, and turned to see that her wife was sound asleep, a serene smile on her face. Which meant that Beca had no choice but to clean it all up on her own. "Just like I predicted." She muttered sourly, crinkling her nose at the dog, who eyed her curiously. "You suck, you know that?" She told him. He wagged his tail at her happily.


End file.
